


Silent Lover

by SerpentineSanguine1242



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confession, Detailed description of sex, First Time, M/M, No rape!, Secret Admirer, m/m slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineSanguine1242/pseuds/SerpentineSanguine1242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy was out on patrol one night, only to be kidnapped and tied down by an unknown student. What does he want with Percy? And just who is the man in question? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, there will be a mixture of conversation with the content...but most of the stuff that uh...'piques your interest' is closer to the end. Still, to get a good feel...read the whole thing. :) Enjoy!

"Now where are my glasses? I need those to read..." Sixth-year prefect Percy Weasley muttered angrily underneath his breath... searching for his trusty, yet bulky, horn-rimmed frames. About an hour ago, he sat them down onto the table for a few seconds as he reached to pick up his fallen quill. Percy looked up, only to see one of the assholes from Ravenclaw levitate them away, snickering at his expense. "Hand them over, Carmichael..or it's ten points from Ravenclaw for mishandling another student's belongings." The brunette snorted. "So what if you take off ten...we're leading in points, anyway."

"Doesn't matter. Give them back, now." "No." the Ravenclaw dropped the glasses and purposefully stepped on them. "Oops. I am so clumsy today...silly me." Percy glared at the blatant destruction of his property. "Twenty points then. I can easily repair them." Carmichael retorted "Yeah, if you can find them." He grabbed those cracked frames and banished them. "They're still in the library and Madam Pince has disabled the use of the 'Accio' charm temporarily. You'll have to search by hand. Good luck..." the teen laughed cruelly as he sauntered away, leaving an irritated Weasley standing in the middle of the room.

So, the Lion is currently scanning through the bookshelves and under tables, hoping to find them so he can get a headstart on next week's assignment. _'They couldn't have gotten far. I've searched nearly every nook and cranny of this place...except..'_ he glanced at the Forbidden Section. Percy sighed, knowing stepping in here would land him in detention. But, if he had to weigh the options....it was either risk detention by walking in there or detention by not turning in assignments. So, he went with his first choice. _'I'm going in..'_ Making sure the coast was clear, Percy cast a 'Silencio' as he opened the door, crossing the blackened threshold.

'' _Lumos_!'' he whispered, a light emitted from the tip of his wand. Carefully, he looked for his glasses. Five minutes into the search, he heard shuffling heading towards him. ''Who's there?'' There was no answer. ''I'm not asking again. Give me your name..'' Again, there was silence. Percy walked closer, allowing the light to shine down his path. He didn't have to go far. He stopped upon seeing another fellow sixth-year. It was a Slytherin---Lucian Bole. Percy gazed at the shorter male "What are you doing down here? You know entrance is forbidden." Bole raised an eyebrow, extending his hand, revealing Percy's formerly broken glasses.

"Um, thank you." Percy took the frames from the Beater's hand, placing them upon the bridge of his nose. Lucian nodded and waltzed past the prefect, out of the Forbidden Section. Weasley stared after him, pondering why he fixed his glasses. His eyes snapped to attention...he was still in the Forbidden Section...and he forgot to take points. _'Oh well, guess I could let him slide this time. He did help me, after all.'_

* * *

 

Over the course of the next week, everything carried on as it normally would--Percy did his schoolwork, ate, 'Prefected', fell victim to at least one of the Twins' new pranks and got his daily bullying/taunting regimen from the numerous horrible students that attended Hogwarts. There was one relief, though....the Slytherin team hasn't bothered him in quite some time...it's been almost a year. Tonight at dinner, Percy looked up from his tea to find Lucian Bole staring directly at him, with an unreadable expression upon his face.

The Lion would never admit this aloud, but he had some curiosity about that Snake. They've been in school together for six years and not once has he heard that guy's voice. Sure, he's heard him laugh and snicker with Flint and the rest of his crew...but whenever Bole got into a scuffle or hung around a conversation, he never vocalized. Why that was, he'll never know. Lucian was one of the quiet Slytherins who kept to himself. And Percy was never going to take that for granted...besides, he had more things to worry about. Sipping the last remnants of his tea, Percy left with the rest of the flock to Gryffindor Tower. He had rounds in a few hours.

It was a quarter to midnight and Percy was strolling alone in the darkened corridors, with only his wand lighting the way. _'It's quiet....no one's out and about...it's a nice change for once. Less energy I have to waste.'_ Percy's tiny victory shattered as his vision faded to black and his body ceased to move. _'W-What's happening! Who's out there! What did you do to me?!!!'_ he tried to scream but his mouth made no noise. He heard footsteps behind him, a wandtip pointed into his spine. As soon as he blinked, sleep overtook him.

Minutes later, Percy stirred..opening his eyes. Everything was still black. He attempted to touch his face but couldn't move his arms. _'What the..?'_ he mused, feeling cooler than usual. Wriggling around, he froze. _'Merlin, I'm completely naked..lying...on a bed. Oh no...oh my god....what happened while I was out? Is this a prank?'_ he couldn't fathom who else would want to disrobe and humiliate him....other than the Twins. Percy's racing thoughts ceased as he felt someone crawl up the mattress and up his body...straddling his lap. The stranger in question was also nude.

If one could see the look on Percy's face, it would be comical. Swallowing hard, he asked '' W-Who are you? W-What are you planning to do to me?" The person answered with a kiss to Percy's petal-pink lips. The Lion's lips tingled, but the rest of him remained still. Percy had no idea who his kidnapper was...whether he knew them well...or if they were male or female. "A-are you a guy or..." the stranger ground his hips into the Gryffindor, allowing their cocks to rub against each other...creating some pleasurable friction. This motion caused Percy to slightly groan, twisting his hands around in the bindings.

"Does that give you an answer?" the stranger replied, ghosting his lips over Percy's. _'Finally, he speaks!'_ Mustering up more courage, he asked again "Who are you?" "Oh, you know me.." he retorted lazily, grinding into Percy at a snail's pace. That voice again--it was deep, velvety...like that of freshly-melted chocolate..rather sensual....and every syllable sent shivers up Percy's spine. He doesn't remember ever hearing this voice...but then again, he hasn't paid attention to every single male at school. _'Whoever you are, just glad you're a guy who decided to capture me.'_ he mused as this stranger got him harder with every passing second.

* * *

 

"Percy, we're going to play a little game. It's quite simple, really. You have to guess who I am. You're very intelligent, so use your deductive reasoning to solve the mystery. With every correct assumption..I'll reward you. If you get it wrong...you'll be punished---each will be of my choosing. Understood?" "Yes, but would you prefer questioning?" "It's your mystery, you decide how to go about it." "Ok..." "Firstly, I'll free your hands.." he released the bindings. "...but the blindfold stays." Percy nodded, keeping his hands on the bedspread. "You may begin. We'll be here as long as it takes."

Percy licked his lips in thought. _'Alright, he said to go about it in my own way. I can't simply do this by visual observation...I'm blindfolded. Not just by speech alone, either. Perhaps, a dual method is in order.'_ "Hm, it's obvious you're male and I supposedly know you. I assume I have known you for over three years?" The stranger kissed him in response. _'A reward. That's one question down.'_ "Ok. In your decision to capture me...you seemed rather brave. You're Gryffindor?" The male pinched his hip, making him wince. ' _Ouch, so you're not a Lion, then. That's a punishment.'_ "You're not a Gryffindor, but one of the other three houses. It's certainly not Hufflepuff...they're more upfront..being the more sociable house." He wrapped a hand around Percy's fully-erect cock, pumping him slowly. _'Closer...'_

"You've shown a mixture of intelligence and cunning in your attack, therefore...you must be in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin." The boy took one of Percy's nipples into his mouth, suckling gently. "Noting your usage of restraints, cryptic replies and non-conventional method of bargaining...you're definitely Slytherin." He could feel this boy's grin upon him. "You're correct. Getting much...much warmer." he muttered, tracing his tongue along Percy's lips, asking for entrance. The prefect allowed him in...moaning into that sensual French kiss. "Now you have to figure out what year I am."

Nodding, Percy continued "Considering I've known you longer than three years...you're either a fifth, sixth or seventh year.." he felt a hand massage his balls. "From what I can feel...you're well-equipped..so I assume you're a seventh year?" he grunted at the firm grip. ''Unh...sixth-year then. Hm....but that means..." he went silent. _'There's only seven boys in the Slytherin sixth-year dorm...'_ Leaning up, Percy slowly reached out and started moving his hands up and down the boy's chest. He inwardly marveled at how built he was...broad shoulders, thick arms, a strong chest and developed abs. Percy blushed, tracing the outlines of every muscle this boy had. "Your body...is quite marvelous...defined. Athletic, even. You're a Quidditch player..." "Mhmm..." the redhead felt a kiss on his neck.

Taking the boy's forearms into his hands, he further inspected. "Your forearms are large, full of strength...and your hands.." he slowly circled his fingers. "..they're quite callused...from years of handling a broom...but not much force would be needed to catch a quaffle...so.." _'There's only two Beaters I know of...and I have already heard Warrington's voice....I know who he is.'_ He swallowed before giving his final conclusion. "So, it takes a lot of strength to maneuver a Beater's bat...and that's your position. You're Lucian Bole." The crimson curly-top sighed as he felt a cloth be removed from his face. Blinking several times to get adjusted to the lamplight, his sapphires met clear blue-green. In front of him, still on his lap, sat Lucian Bole---Beater, Slytherin and fellow sixth-year. "Congratulations. You won the game.." he purred, passionately claiming Percy's mouth.

* * *

 

Percy wrapped his thinner, freckled arms around Bole's wide, muscled back...leaning into the kiss. Pulling away for air, Percy gazed at those beautiful eyes. Although mostly blue, he saw there was a jade-green sunburst in the middle. It was rather striking. He ran several fingers through Lucian's short, black hair. He found he didn't mind the Slytherin trapping him into a sexual game, but he wanted to know why...why him. "Lucian...why did you go after me?" "I've loved you for a long time, but didn't have the courage to snag you until now...without putting you off. You're smart, beautiful, and clever. I also like how you're bossy...I think it's cute."

Percy blushed at the compliments. It's been a while since he's had any. And it felt wonderful to know this Snake actually loves him. "You know Percy, I never finished rewarding you." "Oh, how do you intend on doing that?" The Beater grinned, pressing Percy back onto the mattress. "You just wait and see..." he placed soft kisses all the way down Percy's torso, reaching his re-hardened dick. Lucian smirked as he dragged his hot, wet tongue from the base, all the way to the glistening tip..dipping his tongue into the slit. "Lucian..." Percy groaned, gripping his hair. "What can I say? I love how you taste..." he spent a little more time thoroughly sucking him off, before seizing his wand and casting a cleansing spell on Percy's lower half.

Reaching into the nightstand beside them, Lucian opened a lubricant jar and slathered a generous amount onto three fingers. He returned to his favorite redhead, rolling his tongue around the darkened head of his cock as he slipped in a finger, prodding through that tight ring of muscle. "Ahh!" Percy moaned as Lucian prepared him, eventually adding two more...spreading him. Lucian decided to be a little more of a tease and flicked his tongue against Percy's slicked up hole...circling it once, twice, three times before leaning up and moistening his own dick. Percy observed him with half-lidded eyes. Lucian had a bigger dick than he imagined...it certainly made up for his height of 5ft 7in...which wasn't an issue, anyway. He couldn't wait to have Lucian inside him...fucking him roughly and deeply.

"Ready for me?" Percy nodded briskly, spreading his legs. Bole positioned himself and slid right inside, watching Percy's face scrunch a bit in discomfort. "You ok there?" "I will be...keep moving." "Will do.." he pushed until he was deeply within that gorgeous redhead. Moving some curls out of his eyes, Lucian gave him one last reassuring kiss as he started thrusting. Percy threw his head back, closing his eyes. It hurt for two whole minutes until he felt Bole hit a certain spot, making him see stars. He gripped Lucian's shoulders, crying out. Lucian grinned, knowing exactly what to aim for. Tilting his hips at an angle, he began pounding that freckled arse. Percy couldn't help but yelp in ecstasy...he loved feeling that rock-hard appendage move in and out, feeling skin slapping his own.

Lucian growled, threading his fingers though Percy's curls, tugging them as he laid into him. He threw one leg over his shoulder, and claimed Percy that way, watching himself slide in and out. Kissing Percy's soft calf muscle, he felt his orgasm rise to the surface. He sensed Percy's was too, as the redhead was steadily jerking himself. Within minutes, Lucian finished hard...completely emptying inside Percy's lithe body. It was if they were almost synchronized...since Percy came a few seconds later, soaking his hand and lower stomach. Spent, Lucian pulled Percy into his side, kissing him tiredly. "I love you, Percy. I know you don't love me now...but you will." An exhausted redhead responded, nuzzling into his neck "I think... I'm already beginning to." Smiling softly, Lucian gave him a final kiss goodnight before sleep overcame them.

 


End file.
